SpagUniverse Items
There are all kinds of crazy things in the SpagUniverse, so i'm making a page to keep track of all of them. Feel free to edit if you feel like I missed something! Plants/Animals - The weird two-headed snake thing that was mentioned once in passing Spag Doubles - The things that look like Spag but different colors. Luxuriosus Aranearum - The pink fluffy spider Training Dummies - anatomically correct dummies stuffed with blood, bones, and guts. Sometimes sentient. Squishies - The bane of Arthas's existence. (FUCK. THOSE. THINGS.) RGMs - Randomly Generated Minions. Not those obnoxious yellow tic-tacs, think more like shadow monsters or sea soldiers. Perfect for battle training! Ghosts - yes, ghosts exist, but only during the Halloween event. Or do they..? Gems - Polymorphic rock people that Spag likes to grow. They stick to The Fissure, though. Minerals/Rooms lightmetal- a metal that is constantly at 1000 degrees... Perfect for 1000 degree knives, but those are too cringey anyways. noop - the infamous noop, usually mined way beneath the chat house, has the ability to make spaghettitiger go absolutely batshit insane, do NOT let her have any, or you'll be facing me. - Ewanme99. Pool Room - A large room with a massive pool, slides, wave pool, lava bath, ice bath, and lazy river. Beach Room - Perfect for relaxing. Always a balmy 89 degrees. Blacksmithing Room - A room to create, swords, shields, armor, or cool robots. The Enclosure - An enormous room created to look like a forest, including animals, plants, and the natives of Linaymena. The Void - A blank area of space that anyone can enter through handcrafted portal gems, dimensional scissors, and Interdimensional Teleportation once they ascend to god tier. The Fissure - A huge opening in the rock wall of the Chat House. It's about eight feet tall and five feet wide, but it's behind glass. The Bar - A bar stocked with every kind of liquor in existence, past, present, or future. It travels between the four floors of the house (not including the basement or attic) and stays for a few days before moving to a different floor. Weapons Sound Gun - the dubstep gun from Saints Row 4, currently decommissioned. Warhammer of Zillyhoo - The greatest hammer of all time, Used by John Egbert himself. Yeti's Metal Strikers - A pair of massive magic powered metal gloves, only used when Yeti is unimaginably angry. Possibly frog related. Spag's Sword - it's a sword that spag uses sometimes Thot Cannon - Be gone, THOT RGV - Randomly Generated Vehichles that Spag can summon. It could be a tank, boat, plane, or car. Armor 75UN4M1 - Water-resistant, very fast and powerful. CRU54-DR - A tank-like defense suit, includes built-in shield. The design is inspired by the Crusades. CH405 - A small suit covered in a thin layer of poison and armed with acid sprayers, it can also generate an infinite amount of knives as long as the suit has at least an 80% charge. L1GH7-W48 - Another small suit, this one can fly for short periods of time. It's used for support, but it also has claws for self-defense. DR4G0N - Flame resistant tank, the jaw can snap open and unleash a blast of chemical fire. D3M0N355 - Specifically built for female pilots, more of an attack suit. It can glide, which is useful for relaying messages. Illnesses CTDs - Chat Transmitted Diseases, this one is straight-forward enough Terminal 7 - it's worse than cancer and also effects your elbows Super Hyper Space AIDS - caused by the cringiest memes in the universe, namely: anything with minions Chat Blindness - You go blind and can't see messages or people or anything. Chat Paralysis - You freeze and chat's autoscroll won't work (at least for you) Category:Chat Category:Universe Category:Items